This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in nursery at Arcata, Calif. Its large, pink outwardly facing flowers and dark green, apparently disease-resistant, foliage prompted me to propagate this new plant for study. I have found advantageous and distinctive characteristics in this new plant which make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily cut flower culture. Propagation of this new lily through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culter at Arcata, Calif. has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.